The Fox and the Rabbit
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Opposites attract...like bees to honey...NaruHina vignettes
1. The Simplest Reason

The Fox and the Rabbit

Mission 1) The Simplest Reason

--

"_The simplest reason why can often be the best explanation."_

_--_

He was always strong, he was always brave, and he might have been just a _little _stupid.

But she loved it when he acted like that. He loved to show off, to spin the threads of his journeys and fights, accentuated with the occasional sound-effect. She would giggle and blush as he did, watching his overblown gestures and mile-wide grin.

"You should have seen it, Hinata! I gave him a left--and a right--and then hit him with my shuriken! It was **so awesome!**"

And she would laugh and say, "I b-bet it was!"

She didn't care if everyone else hated him.

She didn't care if the crowds would glare poison daggers at him and she didn't care when they all wondered why the princess of the Hyuga clan was hanging out with _this loser_.

Because she loved him.

She loved his odd habits, his cute pouts, and his live-and-let attitude. She loved how he treated her as a friend. She loved how he would give anything to protect those he loved and do it with _style._

And it was as simple as that. She loved every little thing that Naruto Uzumaki did, and would continue to love him, even if he never acknowledged her.

Of course when he _did_…she figured she would love him even more.

--FIN--


	2. Promises

The Fox and the Rabbit

Mission 2: Promises

"_Not a moment too soon, without a moment to spare you touched my heart when I didn't have a prayer. In my darkest hour, with my world filled with gloom, your sweet love saved me not a moment too soon."_

_--Tim McGraw_

--

sometimes he gets angry and his hand flies out at her, opalescent eyes narrowed in pure rage as the slap connects with her pale cheek and sends her reeling across the room.

and she winces and holds her ground, viciously biting back tears as he berates her, shouting "WORTHLESS!" and shouting she will NEVER be the head of the house and that she was a failure! Always a failure!

and then she would run, dashing past the tidal waves of anger and out into the chill of the night. Her chest clenches and she furiously blinks back tears as she ducks and dodges through the empty streets, up the steel stairs, _clang clang clang!_

and she reaches the brown door and knocks, her fist shaking as she sinks to the floor, her legs the consistency of jelly, silently praying, _oh god, oh god, oh god, please, please be…_

And the door unlocks.

And standing there, in all of his 3 A.M ramen boxered glory stands _him._

She chokes once, and unable to hold back the tears, crashes into his arms.

And he helps her inside and she sobs and sobs onto his shoulder until her chest heaves with exhaustion and she falls asleep in his arms, tear streaks staining her porcelain skin…

And he carries her to his bed and tucks her in before settling himself down in the chair next to the futon, grabbing his black sleeping-cap and putting it over her messy hair.

And he watches her, a content smile crossing his whiskered face.

Because he promised he would be Hinata's guardian angel.

And Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his promises.


	3. Silver and Gold

Mission 3) Silver and Gold

"_Opposites attract like bees to honey"_

They were the most unlikely pair, the shy silver and the brazen gold.

Silver was cool and calm and shy, hiding her petite figure behind heavy jackets and pants that just rose above her shin. She loved animals and was kind to everyone around her.

Gold, however…was a different story.

Gold was slightly tarnished by his demonic innards, but Silver didn't really care. He was bold and courageous and brash, with the kind of plucky confidence she wished she had.

He stood out from the crowd, she blended in.

He was loud and she was quiet.

But the two formed a bond stronger than any metal, a relationship based on trust and fierce affection for one another.

Yes, golden-haired Naruto and silver-eyed Hinata make an odd pair indeed.


	4. Lack of Tact

The Fox and the Rabbit

Mission 4: Lack of Tact

_-_

"…_And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be…"_

_--'Sally's Song'_

_-_

She had always wondered if he noticed her affections. Always, always, always. She could never work up the courage to ask him herself, choosing to keep to the shadows and watch him with a smile. He was obsessed with Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi who had her sights set on Hinata's distant cousin, Sasuke.

But oddly enough, that stopped. Just out of the blue, he stopped seeing her as a crush. Something had changed, and Hinata Hyuga didn't know what.

And many years later, as she fought by his side, through hell and back again, her stutters slowed, her blushes faded to pale pinks and she didn't faint anymore.

And thank goodness for that, because the sudden move Naruto pulled on her would have sent her careening to the floor in a shower of stars.

"…Hey, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up from her training to discover Naruto sitting a few inches from her, "A-ah! Naruto-kun!"

And just like that, the ever bold, completely tactless Uzumaki leaned forward and kissed her.

Unexpected surprises are always a welcome gift, and as her relationship with him progressed, Hinata was always thankful for his lack of tact.


	5. Simple and Clean

The Fox and the Rabbit

Mission 5: Simple and Clean

-

"_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let go…'_

_-_

Life as a shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki decided, was definitely tough work. He would come back from a mission covered in blood and dirt and sweat and the first thing he would do was not arrive at his own apartment and shower. Oh, no. Naruto would appear at the door of the Hyuga complex, much to the chagrin of Neji and Hiashi, and limp to a small room on the edge of the massive home.

He would click open the door and sitting there, usually reading a scroll, was his dear, sweet Hinata, a ray of white light on his shadowy days.

And the first thing he would say was always, "Hey there, pretty Hinata-chan."

And she would expect this and turn around and hug him tightly, ignoring the bloodstains meandering around his chest and stomach.

After that one little girly squeal of delight, and the wonderful _thump_ of her hitting his chest, Naruto felt all better.

He felt like he hadn't just gone out and killed several people, kunai across their throats in cruel succession.

He felt simple and clean.

--_fin--_


	6. Serendipity

The Fox and the Rabbit

Mission 6: Serendipity

-

"_To the world you are just one person,_

_But to one person, you may be the world"_

_-_

They were just one beautiful mess, a collision of opposites and personalities for the ages.

There were very few people who believed such a twist of the stereotypical could work out.

And they defied all that, all of the whispers and the gossip and all of the disapproving looks.

Because sometimes Cupid's arrow of serendipity is more powerful than stereotypes.

--

**Sorry this is so short. XD**


	7. Awkward

Awkward

-

"_Everyone looks forward to the big reveal, whether great or just awkward."_

_-_

"…Naruto-kun, this place is beautiful!" Hinata nearly squealed, clinging to his muscled arm in delight, "The water…" 

"Isn't it? Kiba said we should come here…I don't know why though…" Naruto muttered, sitting down on the dew-slicked grass. The morning sun splayed across the crystalline pond in front of the couple and stained the small waterfall a pale pink, "He said something about repressed memories, I think…"

She reached over cautiously towards the pond and put a hand underneath the small waterfall, "Th-this place does seem…oh!"

"Hinata-chan? What is it?" he asked as she quickly withdrew her hand from the waterfall and blushed a furious shade of pink, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…I…" Hinata stammered. _I can tell him…we have been together for a while right? And no secrets between us besides this one!_ She sighed once, still blushing ten shades of red, "Ano….Naruto-kun? D-do you remember the B-Bikochuu mission?"

"Oh! Haha, yeah! That one where I saw the pretty girl and then totally messed up the entire mission! Hehehe…."

Hinata squeaked, then looked at the ground, tapping her fingers together furiously, "Th-that girl…D-did you see what she looked like?"

"Well…not too much." He put up one finger thoughtfully, "She had curves in all the right places, y'know? And short hair…"

Unconsciously, she reached back and ran a hand through her short hair, "Th-that girl…s-she…"

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

Her voice dropped to a low whisper and she squeaked, "…w-was me…"

He blinked twice.

And again for emphasis.

Hinata, meanwhile, turned radiant red and focused on the ground, "I…I…"

"So that means…I saw you…" Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates and he blushed a furious red as well, "That was you?!"

"Y-yes…" _Okay, you probably hate me now, cause you saw me and you realized how plain I am and…_

"Ahh! Hinata-chan, why didn't you say so?!"

…_Huh?_ "W…What?"

"I thought that you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen! And that jutsu was AWESOME!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her tightly, "I thought you were a…a goddess or something!"

"…R-Really?"

"Of course!"

She smiled, still blushing heavily, and met his adoring gaze, "T-thank you, Naruto-kun…"

"Aw, you're welcome. It's not every day I get to see you like that!" he gave a fox-like grin and hugged her tighter, nuzzling her cheek in delight.

Hinata blushed and let the slightly Jiraiya-influenced comment slide.

After all, who really wants to interrupt such a moment of serendipity?


	8. Sound Effect

The Fox and the Rabbit

Ch.8- Sound Effect

**I'm _totally _doing my homework right now. –cough-**

**--**

_Pitter-patter_

Goes the rain, beating a drummer's staccato against the sidewalk, drenching the boy standing at the gate of the enormous complex.

_Pitter-patter_

Go her footsteps, floating like a butterfly past her cousin, her strikes gentle yet inflicting pain on her opponent, like the blunt edge of the sword.

_Tun-tun_

Goes the thunder, bringing a cringe and the shake of his head. He pulls his golden spikes out of his cobalt blue eyes, reflecting rain drops like pools of glass

_Tun-tun_

Goes her heartbeat, thumping against her ribcage as she peers out the small window and sees the orange flash against the cloudy gray.

_Thump-thump_

Comes the footsteps behind him, each light step echoing twofold in his desperate ears. A flutter of midnight blue cuts through the dreary grey evening, a glimmer through the darkest cloud.

_Thump thump_

As she hits his chest and his arms immediately wrap around her slim waist. A towel is draped over his head shyly; she offers a sweet timid smile, her opalescent eyes glittering with crystal-glass tears

"Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…"—that voice, like layered moonlight, melodic ad shy. It made him shiver more than the rain, the way she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair, helping him look less like a drowned rat.

…..

And he couldn't help himself but to kiss her: just to make her smile.

_chu..._


	9. Garden

The Fox and the Rabbit

Chapter 9: Garden

**I was playing Clash of Ninja 2 yesterday, going through the ninja files, and I discovered Naruto's hobby is gardening, and Hinata's is pressing flowers. Isn't that cute? (squee)**

**--**

Konoha was a land of trees and grasses, flowers dotting meadows as if they were placed by a painter's hand. But none of the blossoms anywhere in the entire village were as beautiful as those in front of the Uzumaki household.

The garden was lovingly taken care of, carefully tended to by the head of the house and his wife together. They were often seen sitting together under a shady tree, looking out on the small plot and relaxing.

It was her hands that so carefully guided his as they picked weeds and planted seeds, not only of flowers, but of life.

It was his hands that stroked the petals of the white flowers, his hands that held the tiny hand of the golden haired child as he slept between them, taking up space and filling them both with joy.

It was Hinata who visited the garden when he was off on some dangerous mission, sitting alone by the winter-wilted flowers and dripping crystalline tears on the petals as she prayed for him to come back safe.

It was Naruto who wrestled with the growing child, as the wind wrestled the flowers into bent over stalks, Naruto who held his wife gently like the spring breeze.

Yes,

life is like

a flower garden.

--

**I'm feeling poetic today, can't you tell? XD And the last sentence is supposed to look like that, just so you know. **


	10. Love or Lust?

The Fox and the Rabbit

Mission 10: Love or Lust?

"_Pay attention to what lies beneath the surface"_

_Ancient proverb_

_--_

Lust: a longing desire for: eager to possess: sensual appetite.

Textbook definition. As a child, Naruto Uzumaki had lusted after one Sakura Haruno, the pink haired kunoichi with a slightly violent tendency. She was beautiful in his eyes.

However…things changed.

Love…

There is no true definition for this word. It is a feeling: it cannot be described by mortal words.

It transcends lust; it destroys anger and it saves sadness. More than anything, Naruto Uzumaki needed this feeling, this being, this unknown sense that makes man go crazy.

He found it in his secret watcher, the shy kunoichi who was by his side every day without him even knowing.

He found it in the stutter in her voice, the flush on her cheeks, the hypnotic white of her eyes.

He found it in her gestures; each small dance-like step, each tap of her index fingers as they poked together in her significant lack of confidence.

Why had he been so stupid? He mused, late at night, as the same girl slept curled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He kissed her forehead as she slept, and whispered, "_Goodnight, Hinata…"_

Inner beauty trumps outer, and you don't have to be brilliant to understand that.

-_fin_-


	11. Sneaking Out

The Fox and the Rabbit

Mission 11: Sneaking Out

"_A small upstairs apartment, driving through the darkness, to get back home before they knew you were even gone…"_

-

Sneaking out of the house seemed to have become a regular habit for Hinata Hyuga. She was the last person you would expect to do, well, _anything _wrong, but this was different. Her father never noticed when she was gone: she tended to take to her room by herself most of the time anyway. And she was always careful to be back in time for her father to check if she was asleep.

Who was she sneaking out to see, you ask?

Naruto Uzumaki, of course.

They had been in a platonic relationship since they were children: however, it seemed to evolve into something more in the past year. Oftentimes during the day, you would see the happy couple walking the streets of Konoha, Naruto's arm wrapped casually around her waist, as if no one would notice.

And, thank goodness, no one from her family had.

But now wasn't the time for that. Hinata quietly shut the door to the complex and headed for her room, when a voice stopped her.

"Hinata-sama."

She froze; one of the last people she wanted to find out about their relationship was standing directly in front of her, "N-N-Neji-niisan…"

"Where have you been?"

"I-I-I was t-training…"

"In that getup?" Neji raised an eyebrow suspiciously, crossing his arms, "Interesting…"

"…Eep…" Hinata slowly looked down at her clothes, a black shirt and orange slacks that were several sizes too big for her. The shirt was falling down her pale shoulders: she immediately shot a hand up to hold the sleeves up, "A-ano, Neji-niisan…"

"You were at Naruto's, weren't you."

She hung her head, obviously caught, "N-Neji-niisan, p-please don't tell otou-san…"

He sighed, "What am I going to do with you Hinata?"

"W…what?"

"Hmm…My cousin seems to have disappeared. I better go check her room and make sure she's _asleep, _in _her bed, in her own clothes…_"

"A-ah!" she bowed thankfully and quickly turned on her heel, racing to her room.

Neji watched her go, sighing. Oh, she owed him for this one.

More than the last time, and the last time, and the time before that…

Unfortunately, Hinata was not very good at sneaking out. But luckily for her, she had a cousin who was good at saving her behind.

--


	12. First Kiss

The Fox and the Rabbit

Chapter 12: First Kiss

**...(sweatdrop)**

**I am currently writing this on wordpad, praying that will read html and/or rich text format...**

**You guys are so lucky I love you so much, or I wouldn't be updating! I really do thrive on reviews! XD**

**--**

Their first kiss was a cliche.

It was innocent and completely accidental: in fact, it was before they even started dating. It all started with a single bowl of ramen at Ichiraku. Naruto decided that after a long day of training together, he and Hinata should get ramen. It was so simple, so easy...but that was before he realized that poor little Gama-chan was slightly flatter than he thought. So, the two of them simply constituted on sharing the bowl of barbecued pork ramen.

Easier said than done.

"You don't mind sharing, do you Hinata-chan?" he asked, tilting his head to one side questioningly.

She shook her head furiously, "N-No! Of course not! Th-that's perfectly fine, N-Naruto-kun."

"Really? Great!" Naruto broke his chopsticks gleefully and shouted, "Itadakimasu!"

Hinata whispered, "Itadakimasu..." and did the same, daintily sticking the wooden utensils in the noodles and scooping them expertly. Naruto shoveled more noodles than she thought was even possible in his mouth, grinning the entire time. They continued like this for a little while, until the matter of the last soba noodle came to their attention. Sort of.

She was far too busy trying not to faint to notice it; he was too busy stuffing his face. Naruto slurped far faster than her, until he was practically falling off his chair following this one _stubborn___noodle to it's end...

And that was that. Their lips touched and both teens stared at each other in wide-eyed shock. Neither of them moved: it took a full ten seconds for them to fall out of their own little dream world and back to reality. Hinata squeaked and jumped away, touching her lips with trembeling fingers and Naruto stared after her, slight confusion painting his features.

Ayame giggled as she took the ramen bowl away from the counter, "Well, Naruto-chan, aren't you going to say something? You did just kiss her, after all."

"..." he stared at Hinata in complete wonder, watching her tap her fingers together with a small smile on her face. _I didn't realize Hinata-chan was so pretty..._, "Ne, Hinata-chan...?"

"A-ano, y-yes, Naruto-kun?" she could barely bring herself to look at him, because if she did, she was sure she'd faint right there.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders, causing her to jump and blush an even deeper shade of Shocked, "...Want another bowl?"

--

**This idea just popped in my head and refused to leave me alone. XD I think it's the perfect situation for Naruto's first kiss, don't you agree:)**


	13. Candy

The Fox and the Rabbit

AngolMoaChan

Mission 13: Candy

_"I'll be your best friend, and you can be my valentine..."_

**--**

She sat on the swing in the schoolyard, tears dripping down her cheeks. This was her safe haven, a place to get away from her father, her family, and all the expectations she was saddled with. She stared at the ground, making circles in the dirt with her toes, when suddenly, she sees a stick next to her circle. She looked up, and was met with a big grin and whiskered cheeks, "...Aiee!"

She jumped and fell off the swing. The boy in front of her looked away, "I'm sorry. I probably scare you too."

"N...No..." she blinked up at him, "Y-you just...st-startled me..."

"Oh!" that same bright grin returned to his whiskered cheeks: he looked down at her, blue eyes wide, "So you aren't scared of me like everyone else?"

She shook her head, "No..."

"Great! Then..." he pulled something from behind his back: a large box labeled "IRUKA'S. DO NOT TAKE--THAT MEANS YOU NARUTO" filled to the bursting with something was plopped down in front of her, "You look sad."

"O..oh..." she hurriedly wiped her eyes, "Um, n-no, I'm okay..."

"Well...I got this from Iruka-sensei. You wanna share?" the seven year old Naruto Uzumaki pulled the lid off the box and showed her the contents, "It's candy!"

Fiddling with her kimono, seven-year old Hinata Hyuga looked down, "Um, w-well, I don't kno--"

She stopped midsentence as the troublemaker with the whiskers put a lollipop in her open mouth, "Eat up! It's yummy!"

Hinata blinked and started to giggle. Tied to the lollipop was a tag that said, in hurriedly scrawled handwriting, "Happy Valentines"

--

The 22 year old Naruto stares over his fiancée's shoulder as she unpacks a box in their new home, a fancy complex near the his office, the Hokage's tower, "Oi, Hina-chan? What's that?"

She smiles up at him and holds up the tag, "My first Valentine's present"

He cracks his knuckles, "Who's it from, so I can beat his face in?"

Hinata pulls a lollipop from the box. She sticks it in his open mouth and giggles, "Eat up, it's yummy"

Naruto's eyes widen in recognition: he pulls the lollipop out and kisses her softly, "I can't believe you remember that..."

"Of course I do. Now be quiet and eat your lollipop"

"Yes ma'am!" he winks and does just that.

--


	14. Rain

The Fox and the Rabbit

Mission 14: Rain

Hinata was sitting quietly inside her home, a cup of tea in one hand, when she heard her husband of two years come in the room grinning, "Hina-chan!"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked, setting her cup down on the table.

He smiled and grabbed both of her hands, "Come with me."

She nodded, and Naruto tugged her outside. It was pouring rain, the drops thick and warm on her cheeks. Hinata looked up into the black clouds, and suddenly, Naruto took one hand of hers and twirled her in a circle, resting his other hand on her hip. She blinked, "Naruto-kun?"

"Dance with me?" he asked hopefully, earnestly, giving her that adorable face that made him look like a five-year-old in a man's body. She nodded, and he grinned, "Yes! Awesome!"

So together, the two twirled around in slow circles in the rain, in perfect harmony to the ratta-tat-ratta-tat of the raindrops on their windows. Hinata laughed in mirth, tossing her head back and letting the rain slide down her cheeks. Soon after, Naruto tugged her in the house, and sat her in front of the fireplace, bringing a blanket and wrapping it around her. Then, he disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, and came back juggling two cups of cocoa, which he set in front of her. Then, Naruto slid under the blankets next to her and pulled her close, playing with her dripping wet hair as she stared into the firelight, "…Naruto-kun?"

"What is it, Hina-chan?"

She smiled and curled against his chest, "…Thank you."

--


	15. God Knows

The Fox and the Rabbit

AngolMoaChan

Errr…the quote is from "God Knows" by Aya Hirano featuring ENOZ. I will put the translation on the bottom of the page. X3

_-_

_Watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_Koeru mirai no hate_

_Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_MY WAY kasanaru yo ima_

_Futari ni GOD BLESS…_

_-_

She would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked.

Hinata would follow this man's dream, his painted words like a masterpiece across his and her imagination, as they sat together underneath the shade of a large tree on his self-dubbed "lonely swing".

It was their meeting place of sorts, and she often followed him there. She was, after all, a follower to her superhero, and she loved him so much, she didn't care where they went, whether it was off of a cliff or just to the seat of a small swing.

Naruto slipped his hand into hers, the warmth spreading from her head to the tips of her toes, and she shyly squeezed back as he spun stories like yarn thread, to her willing ears.

God knows he loved to talk. But he also knows she loved to listen.

--

Short. D: Sorry about that, it's for 30kisses, so it's supposed to be. Also…I'm actually not religious…it just was the title of the song…

(which reminds me, I will probably be singing this in Otaku Idol, if I can get in. XD)

**Err, anyway, here's the translation:**

I will follow you 

_**No matter how agonizing the world is,**_

_**You will shine even in its darkest corners.**_

_**My weakness will not shatter my spirit**_

My way is overlapping with yours 

_**For the two of us, god bless…**_


End file.
